Facade
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: After being captured by Veltro, Parker awakens in a strange room and is seduced by a long forgotten romantic interest. is this real, or is it all a dream? ParkerxRaymond. -Warning: game plot spoilers!-


"_Does it still hurt?" Parker asked the young recruit, concern evident in his voice._

"_I can still fight!" Raymond looked at his superior with determination. _

"_That's the spirit, cadet!" Parker beamed at the man. _

The brunette's eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight of a lavish ceiling.

Parker sat up as he groaned, feeling his head. What happened? Where was he?

_Where was Jill…? _

The man looked around to try to reorient himself. It was a beautifully decorated room,

Too fancy for a prison cell. That's right, they were sent on a mission to find Chris and

Jessica. They were on a cruise ship…

The gas. That would explain the headache.

_The Veltro flag!_

Parker's eyes narrowed as he recalled the Chris mannequin tied to a chair, the trap that

was so carefully set in place for them. '_They were expecting us, those bastards!'_

He needed to find Jill. they needed to find Chris and Jessica!

"You weren't the easiest to carry, that's for sure." A coy voice chuckled.

Parker instantly brought his hand down to take out his handgun, finding it missing.

'_My weapons are gone…'_ Parker frowned in annoyance.

He looked up from his leg to see a red haired man leaning against the wall, a smirk on his

face. It couldn't be…could it?

It wasn't possible, they hadn't seen each other since Terragrigia one year ago…

Yet there he was, even wearing the same uniform as before.

"Raymond?" Parker cocked his head to the side, looking the man up and down.

"Long time no see, Parker." Raymond chuckled as he stood up straight.

"Raymond, what are you doing here?" Parker gaped at the redhead.

It's not possible, _why_ on earth would _he_ be _here_?

He had no business here on The Queen Zenobia, this was crazy!

"I have my reasons…" Raymond trailed off as he casually strode over to the bed that

Parker was still sitting on. He seemed so calm, unnaturally calm in a hellhole like this.

"The Queen Zenobia is under BSAA's jurisdiction, not the FBC." Parker frowned.

Raymond sat down at the foot of the bed, peering over his shoulder at the burly man.

"That may be," he crawled on the bed until his hands were on either side of Parker's hips,

effectively pinning him to the bed. "But that doesn't mean that you have authority over

me. You're not my superior anymore, Parker." Raymond grinned wolfishly.

Parker had laid back down on the bed, propped up by his elbows.

Was this a dream?

If he wasn't, he would've thought that heaven would have looked much more serene…

"Didn't you miss me, captain?" Raymond murmured as he brushed a few stray hairs

away from Parker's face, cupping his cheek gingerly.

"Now why would I miss such an annoying, stubborn-" Parker was cut off as Raymond

suddenly kissed him fully on the lips, his hand holding the back of his head.

'If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up…'Parker sighed as his eyes slid shut, cupping Raymond's face with his right hand as his left

hand busied itself with caressing Raymond's hip. He felt Raymond slip his tongue into

his mouth, exploring his hot mouth. '_Now who taught you this? I'd like to thank them..'_

Parker purred as their tongues met, Both men beginning to pant as their bodies grew hot.

Raymond groaned as he pressed his crotch into Parker's, growing louder when Parker

ground their hips together. Parker's hands firmly latched onto Raymond's ass, groping

and squeezing his cheeks, causing Raymond to shiver.

"You like that, cadet?" Parker breathed huskily as he looked into Raymond's eyes.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a cadet anymore!" Raymond frowned.

"Well, what should I call you then?" Parker chuckled as he rubbed the front of

Raymond's pants, grinning when Raymond braced his hands on Parker's shoulders.

"Nnn-! S-stop that!" Raymond tried to pull Parker's hand away.

"What, you don't like it when you're not in control? Sorry kiddo, but you're still too

young to call the shots." Parker grinned as Raymond huffed.

Parker nipped at Raymond's bottom lip, earning a light gasp from the other man.

"Come on now, let's call it a truce.." Parker cooed as he kissed the redhead's neck

lovingly. Raymond lightly smiled in response, unzipping the front of Parker's wetsuit.

Parker was about to slip his arms out of the sleeves when Raymond stopped him.

"Leave it on." Raymond murmured. "But I prefer to be nude for this." Parker quirked an

eyebrow. "I think you look sexy in your _wetsuit_.." Raymond smirked.

"Alright then, have it your own way. But if my friend gets caught in the zipper…"

Parker shook his head in surrender, instead busying himself with unzipping Raymond's

blue FBC vest and beginning to unbutton the buttons on his white shirt. Raymond smiled

in satisfaction as Parker went along with his suggestion, parting the folds along his hips

and pulling Parker's cock free from its confinement. Raymond began to stroke Parker's

cock, watching as it grew firmer in his hand. Parker moaned as his head fell back against

the pillows, watching as Raymond's fingers squeezed the tip playfully.

Raymond removed his vest and dress shirt before taking Parker's length into his mouth

and began to suck on it ever so slowly. Parker moaned as his hips bucked into

Raymond's mouth, caressing his red hair encouragingly. "Yes, that's it…hahh..you're

doing great, Ray.." Parker bit his lip, his nipples hardening against the wetsuit's material.

"Ahh fuck, I wish I could take off this damn suit!" Parker complained as he began to shift

on the bed, earning a chuckle from the redhead between his legs.

"Pretty soon you won't even know you have it on." Raymond wiped his mouth of precum

before removing his shoes and pants. "Easy for you to say.." Parker pouted slightly.

Raymond took out a small bottle of lube from his pants, uncapping it and stroking his

hand along Parker's firm cock, earning a purr from the other man.

Raymond placed his hands on Parker's shoulders as he slowly began to sink into Parker's

lap, all while Parker held his own member up to slide into Raymond. Raymond bit his lip

and grunted as Parker slid inside of him, greatly widening the gap that bordered between

pain and pleasure. Parker took notice of Raymond's discomfort and took the initiative to

begin stroking the red haired man's cock, easing his pain. Raymond moaned as Parker

continued to stroke him, his hips sinking down with more ease.

"Is that better?" Parker winked at the redhead. "Much.." Raymond breathed as he bucked

into Parker's hand. Raymond waited a moment until he was accustomed to Parker's size

before lifting himself up and slamming down over and over, slowly gaining momentum

as the friction brought him bliss. "Ah-Ahh..hahh…" Raymond moaned as he bounced up

and down on the Italian's manhood. Parker grunted and held onto Raymond's hips and

pulled on him, forcing the other man to slam down harder. "Ugh…mm…ahh..!" Parker

leaned up to kiss Raymond, tugging on his lip and tonguing him.

"Parker…ahh..ohh!..ahhh!" Raymond's voice reached a higher pitch as he reached

orgasm. Parker stroked Raymond's cock once more, bringing forth sounds that was music

to his ears. "Ray-! Ohh…ah-ahh-!" Parker grunted as he released inside of Raymond.

Raymond leaned forward against Parker, laying his head on the man's shoulder.

Parker wrapped his arms around Raymond and kept him close, placing a kiss to his head.

The brunette laid down on the bed and brought Raymond with him, both men resting

against each other. "I've missed you.." Parker admitted in a murmur, smiling when

Raymond nuzzled his neck in response. "I missed you too." Raymond smiled lightly.

Parker caressed Raymond's hair, taking in his unique scent.

Raymond briefly sat up so he could lift up his hips, severing the link that connected them.

The redhead laid down on his side and held onto Parker as he sighed in content.

"The FBC isn't the same without you, you know." Raymond murmured.

"I beg to differ. I'm expendable, just like the rest…" Parker sighed as his hold on

Raymond tightened. Raymond frowned thoughtfully before kissing Parker on the nose.

"That's not true, you were one of the best commanders." Raymond argued.

"A commander cursed with a bleeding heart." Parker mumbled sadly.

"A commander _with_ a heart." Raymond corrected his former superior.

"You're too kind, cadet." Parker chuckled and yawned before closing his eyes to sleep.

Unbeknownst to Parker, a sad look crossed Raymond's face at the sentiment.

As much as he wanted to lay there and sleep beside Parker, he still had a mission to

fulfill. He watched Parker sleep for awhile longer before getting up and putting his

clothes back on, guilt eating away at him after every single button he fixed.

Raymond leaned over to zip Parker's wetsuit closed, giving a light peck to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Parker. But I still have some things to take care of…"

Raymond walked away from the bed, turning around to look at the man one last time.

"I'll see you soon…" Raymond murmured before closing the door, the electronic lock

beeping as it locked behind him.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Parker murmured as he rolled over in bed, slowly beginning to wake up.

Opening his eyes, he looked around to find that the redhead was no where to be found.

"Raymond..?" he called out as he sat up, bowing his head when he received no reply.

Was it all just a dream?

Parker wasn't sure what to believe.

But now more than ever, he wished he hadn't woken up at all…

He _desperately_ wanted a drink…

Parker shook his head of the thought, refusing to allow himself to become depressed.

He abandoned the bottle months ago for the greater good, he wanted to help people.

He wasn't about to go back on his word.

When he reached his hand up to rub his head, he felt the familiar feel of the earpiece.

He still had his headset!

He could contact Jill.

Parker pressed a button to connect with the channel he and Jill shared, hoping for a

response from his partner. _'Come on, Jill…please be alright.'_

"Jill?"

"Parker?" Jill's voice answered back in his ear. Relief surged through the man.

"Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, but…I'm not sure where I am. I don't have my weapons, what about you?"

"Mine have been taken too. For now, let's just try to regroup." Parker reassured his

partner. "Right, I'll see you in a little while." Jill responded confidently.

Parker pressed his headset once more to turn off the connection, for now.

He got up off the bed, stumbling a bit before making his way to the door.

Upon trying the doorknob, he discovered that it was locked.

But there was a panel beside the door. It could be the locking mechanism…

He knew it was no good to open it unless he had a screwdriver.

But where would you find a screwdriver on a cruise ship..?

Perhaps he needed to find something else that would suffice as a makeshift tool.

Parker opened the wardrobe, cabinets and even the mini fridge to try and find anything

even remotely useful. But all he found was expired food scraps and little bottles of-no, he

would not risk his sobriety drinking from the vodka samples.

He went to the other side of the room when he realized there was another door there.

Opening the door revealed a small, filthy bathroom.

'_Well, I suppose I missed one hell of a party…'_ he mused at the mess.

Maybe there was a nail file or something he could use for the panel…

Oddly, when he lifted up the toilet seat he found a screwdriver taped on the lid.

"Why the hell would anyone tape a _screwdriver_ to the lid of a _toilet_?" Parker chuckled.

He did think that it was strange that a screwdriver was placed in the room at all.

Almost like it was meant to be placed there for him to find…

But why would his captors give him a means of escape if they wanted to stop the BSAA

from interfering with their plans? It just didn't make any sense…

But Parker Luciani wasn't one to pass up an opportunity, especially in a situation like

this. _'Maybe it's just dumb luck…'_

Parker took the screwdriver and hurried back over to the door of the room, unscrewing

the screws on the metal panel. The lid clattered noisily to the floor, making Parker cringe

slightly from the sudden noise. He sighed in annoyance when he discovered the

complicated circuit board that mocked him from the wall. _'Jackass was always better at _

_this kind of shit. Why me?' _he thought bitterly before setting himself to the task of

moving the wires around until the lights lit up, unlocking the door.

"Yes!" Parker grinned when the lock clicked, signaling his freedom.

Placing the screwdriver in one of his pockets, he grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Now, to find Jill…"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Oh great, the communications console is broken…" Jill sighed in annoyance as the

various wires crackled their last sparks of life. Parker frowned at the sight. "Maybe

there's another console somewhere on this ship-" Parker was interrupted by a sudden

explosion outside that was accompanied with an eerie glow. The pair rushed to the front

window and saw their little ship burst into flames, destroying their means of escape.

"Don't tell me that was the tug boat…" Jill frowned at the sight.

"Shit, we'll be stuck here!" Parker panicked and broke into a run for the door.

"Huh-? Ah!" The brunette stopped in his tracks when he heard Jill's distress.

He aimed his handgun at the shadowy figure that had a firm grasp on Jill.

The said partner in distress could clearly handle her own, getting her point across when

she performed a swift high kick into the man's face and elbowed him in the gut.

The man cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor, releasing the woman.

Jill scurried to Parker's side, putting distance between her and the assailant.

This man's silhouette seemed familiar, eerily familiar, but Parker couldn't make out the

shape in this poor lighting. The man moved his arm behind his back, supposedly making

a grab for a concealed weapon. "Freeze, drop your weapon!" Parker called out to the

man. "Drop yours, Parker." The man retorted. _'That voice…'_

'How the hell does he know my name?'

"Who the hell are you?" Parker kept his gun trained on the man.

A scowling face snapped up and a handgun suddenly pointed back at Parker.

Parker's gun fired off a shot, just missing Raymond's head by a foot.

"Raymond…?" Parker's eyes widened as the red haired man stood up with a grunt.

Jill glanced at Parker curiously. "What is the FBC doing here?"

Parker's tone returned to its authoritative tone, firmly demanding answers.

Raymond smirked and laughed mockingly, irking Parker.

"Answer me, Raymond!" Parker barked at his former subordinate.

"I don't have to answer anything, you have no authority here." Raymond replied cockily.

'So, it seems the little rookie has formed a bit of a rebellious side…'

"We don't have time for this, we need-" Jill tried to reason with the hot headed men.

"Give it a rest, You have no idea what you're up against.." Raymond lowered his weapon

and spun on his heel curtly before walking away from the agents. "Raymond, stop right

there!" Parker barked an order once more, failing to stop the younger man.

"Nothing will change, unless you get your hands dirty.." Raymond muttered as he walked

away, disappearing down the staircase.

'What the hell does he mean? Where does he get off talking like that..?'

"The FBC is involved in this too? Why?" Jill thought aloud.

"I have no idea. We need to search the rest of the ship, find out what the hell is going

on." Parker frowned, obviously put off by Raymond's disrespect for his former superior.

As they made their way down the stairs and into the unknown, Parker's mind was

wandering in so many directions. Part of him was focused on finishing this mission, the

other part wondered why Raymond was on the ship. _'So, was it a dream or not…?'_

There were too many questions left unanswered, it never seemed to end!

He hated this. He hated this mission, these monsters, the secrecy…

He just wanted it all to stop.

He was getting too old for this. He was so tired…

"We can get to the communications room if we use the upper hall." Jill's voice brought

him back to reality. "Yeah, we should get into contact with HQ." Parker nodded.

"We need to find Raymond…" Parker frowned as he recalled the red haired man.

"Do you know him?" Jill cocked her head to the side as they rounded a corner.

"I used to work with him…let's leave it at that." Parker gave a simple answer, hoping

that Jill wouldn't press the matter and ask more of him.

He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Parker sighed as he and Jill descended the stairs and re-entered the casino.

Not only did he have to deal with these monsters, but he also dealt with a mutated

screeching woman, who was supposedly Raymond's partner. On top of all that, he just

barely escaped a flooding room, redirected the Regia Solis' fatal assault and..fought more

monsters. Too many monsters for his liking, far many more than just the Hunters back in

Terragrigia. He was thankful to have Jill by his side, or he surely would have put his gun

to his head a long time ago…

'Please tell me that this is almost over, I can't take much more of this shit…'

Clapping was heard echoing throughout the room, the agents glanced around and spotted

the masked man on the balcony above them. The monster that was responsible for

_everything_, all the pain and suffering that _so_ many people endured, was all because of

_him_! Jill and Parker cautiously aimed their guns at the man that stood before them.

Parker's trigger finger really itched right now, and it would be _so_ easy to kill the bastard.

But alas, they simply needed to arrest him and bring him back to HQ. But it seemed too

merciful for such a cold, heartless man. _'You deserve to be disemboweled…'_

"Friendly BSAA agents, you've successfully stopped the Regia Solis. Now I will reveal

what I know. The Queen Zenobia and the secrets she keeps!" Norman raised his arms in

the air at the announcement. "What secrets?" Parker peered at the man clad in

camouflage. "Consider this: First, why did it take until now to find The Queen Zenobia?

How was it able to float around the Mediterranean undetected? It wasn't magic. Second,

Why did all traces of Veltro vanish after the Terragrigia Panic?"

"Why don't you tell us, huh?" Parker frowned as the man went on with his speech, so

calmly and patiently, too calmly for his liking.

"Hmph…And third…Why is someone trying to use the Regia Solis to destroy the

Zenobia? The answers will lead you to an inconvenient truth. If you were to have found

that, and that-" A loud gunshot sounded, eliciting a yelp from the man, causing him to

double over the railing and fall to the floor. The scene took Parker by surprise.

The Italian rushed to the still body on the floor and knelt down, rolling the man over and

pulling off the ski mask. "Don't you dare die.." he ground out.

The mask revealed not Norman, but Raymond…_his_ Raymond.

"Damn…Raymond..?" Parker spoke gently to his former subordinate.

"Why…? Why play the part of Veltro?" Parker's heart sunk as he took in the pained

man's condition, expecting him to pass on any moment.

'No…not Raymond, this isn't right!'

Raymond looked up at Parker expectantly, mumbling something.

Parker lowered his face closer to Raymond's to catch what he was trying to say.

"Veltro..didn't act alone..just as I suspected. Jessica, and Morgan, they're both involved."

Raymond whispered painfully into Parker's ear. "What do you mean?"

"Find the truth about Terragrigia…" Raymond's head fell to the side with a final breath.

Parker slowly stood up, not taking his eyes away from the redhead. He was beside

himself with grief, but he felt so _numb_…

'_Raymond, I…never got to…tell you…'_ he refused to cry now, it wasn't the time for that.

"What a terrible loss…." Parker muttered sadly, wishing that he had more to say as a

final blessing for his dear friend, colleague, _lover_. But no words would come forth…

The ship suddenly rocked violently, shaking the four agents in place.

"There's not much time, we have to stop the virus from spreading into the ocean!" Jill

urged to her fellow operatives. "This ship is built exactly like the Queen Semiramis, I

think I might know where the lab is." Chris stated as he grabbed Jessica's shoulders and

gently stood her up straight. "Alright, I'll try to find a way to delay the sinking." Parker

nodded. "Jessica, you with me?" Parker gave an encouraging smile to his former partner.

"Yeah.." Jessica responded, seeming a little disappointed.

"Well, a little friendly partner swapping should keep us on our toes." Parker grinned at

Chris. "Roger that. We'll take care of the virus." Chris nodded in agreement.

Chris and Jill hurried up the stairs to head towards the lab.

'_Be safe, Jill…I wouldn't want to risk either you or Chris with this traitor.' _

"He never got the hint, what a drag." Jessica scowled at the pair.

"Maybe he's already taken, Jessica." Parker chuckled at the sight. _'Cute pair..'_

"Let's get going already." Jessica sighed impatiently as she checked her gun.

"Sure, we've been through hell before. Nothing new for us, huh?" Parker smiled.

"Yeah, just like old times. Good old FBC." Jessica replied as she ran upstairs.

Parker looked over his shoulder, taking one last look at the fallen redhead.

'_Farewell….'_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Parker opened the door to the bridge, noting that Jessica was leaning over the control

console rather suspiciously. "Hold it right there." He ordered. Jessica froze and looked

over her shoulder. "Parker..?" she peered at him innocently.

"A spy has infiltrated the BSAA. Morgan's mole. And it might be you. That's what

Raymond told me." Parker frowned. "What are you talking about? We don't have time

to-" A bullet just barely missed Jessica's hand, startling her from touching a red button.

"Parker, subdue that woman." Raymond's voice calmly stated as he stood beside Parker.

"Raymond…How..?" Parker gaped at the redhead beside him.

'I thought you were dead..?'

"But, you…You were.." Jessica stuttered, reminding the pair that he was shot.

Raymond chuckled as he patted the front of his chest, revealing that he still wore his FBC

vest under the Veltro disguise. _'He's still loyal…' _Parker smiled inwardly.

"She's trying to activate the ship's self-destruct mechanism, to destroy the evidence."

Raymond stated as he briefly glanced over at Parker. "What?" Parker gasped.

'Jessica..Jessica wouldn't kill us all, would she? How could she? Why…?'

"Guys, this is getting out of hand…this isn't funny!" Jessica nervously laughed.

"Come on, say something. Parker, it's me!" Jessica pleaded with her partner.

Parker's aim on Jessica faltered, glancing at Raymond. "I can't trust you completely. Not

yet. Put your gun down, Raymond." Parker tried to gently urge the man.

'She may be a traitor…but I won't kill her. We were partners at one time…'

When Raymond refused to stand down, Parker tried to force his hand away.

Raymond pushed Parker and trained his gun back on Jessica. "You're too soft! Don't be

fooled, Parker." Raymond scowled at the brunette. Jessica took advantage of the

distraction and picked up her gun, pointing at Raymond and fired.

Parker threw himself in front of Raymond and took the bullet in the leg, grunting in pain

and collapsing against Raymond's chest. Raymond gasped as he held onto Parker,

lowering him onto the floor. "Parker!" he held onto the brunette in stunned silence.

"Stupid men…" Jessica muttered as she hit the red button, activating the self-destruct

sequence of the ship. "I knew O'Brian had a lapdog, I'll be sure to tell Morgan it was

you." Jessica smiled as she slowly backed out of the room with her gun pointed at the duo

before her. "Jessica..!" Parker cried out after her in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry about dinner, we're even now. I'm sorry, Parker." Jessica winked and ran

out the door. "Go after her…" Parker urged Raymond onward. "But, you're-" Raymond

stuttered, reluctant to leave the man behind to fend for himself in this condition.

"Raymond, go!" Parker growled and shoved the younger man forward.

Raymond glanced at Parker before taking off after Jessica, leaving Parker alone…

Parker propped himself up against the console, trying to gather the strength to move.

How could this happen? Why would any of this happen..?

Veltro and Morgan, they were behind the incident at Terragrigia this whole time!

And Jessica was helping Morgan to cover it up, keep his image clean, and for what?

So many people in Terragrigia, and this ship, they all died frightening, painful deaths…

'_Why do these viruses exist? Why do these people make BOWs? Why..?'_

Parker grew more and more bitter as he remembered the horrors of Terragrigia, the

horrors that he endured _tonight,_ it was all too much. So unfair, so wrong!

No…he couldn't give up now.

He made it this far, there was no way he was going to die now!

'I'll be damned if I go down with these monsters!'Parker grunted as he slowly pulled himself up from the floor, placing his hand on his

thigh to steady himself before limping towards the door. _'Have to find Jill and Chris..'_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Parker limped along the fire-engulfed shaft, worse off now that he had fallen from that

bridge. Somehow, he managed to zip past the flames and land on the floor right below.

Lady luck sure liked to play sick games…

He heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Raymond. "How could you-"

"Jessica escaped. We were so close…" Raymond muttered bitterly as he wrapped Parker's arm around his shoulders, helping him move along.

"I'm sorry, Raymond." Parker suddenly spoke up meekly, taking Raymond by surprise.

"You were right, all along…" Parker sighed sadly as he pushed Raymond away from him. He was accepting his fate now, he was meant to die right here. He didn't want Raymond to die trying to help him to safety…

"Thank god somebody was on top of things…" Parker mumbled as he crumpled on the

floor in pain, grasping his leg. 'How ironic…his leg was beaten up back in Terragrigia,

now it's my turn.' He almost laughed at the turn of events.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Parker. Now it's my turn to save you." Raymond smiled

as he bent down and grabbed onto Parker once more, insisting that they stay together.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Raymond continued forward.

"That's the spirit, cadet." Parker chuckled at the young man's determination.

Raymond paused and for the first time, he gave a shy, genuine smile.

The alarm continued to blare loudly and fire crackled as it fed on the ship's interior.

"We have to hurry." Raymond held onto Parker tightly and both men slowly made the

trek down the path and into the hallway.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Where do we go? The tugboat Jill and I came in was destroyed…" Parker breathed

painfully as the bullet hole in his leg continued to throb, slightly tearing open more as he

moved. "It's alright, Rachael and I came in a helicopter." Raymond replied as they

reached the roof. "What..?" Parker stared at the younger man. He didn't remember seeing

a helicopter anywhere on the ship at all…

"Right here, still intact." Raymond nodded his head in the direction of the black and

white helicopter on the landing pad. Parker didn't even want to question it, he was far too

tired. The brunette began to lean more heavily on Raymond as his strength began to

deplete at a faster rate. "Raymond…" Parker breathed in a raspy voice.

"We're almost there, just hang on." Raymond opened the back door of the chopper and

helped push Parker inside. Once Parker slumped on the plush leather seat, Raymond

closed the sliding door and ran around to the other side to get into the pilot's seat.

Parker's nerves were shot, he was completely exhausted. Thankfully, there was still some

adrenaline left in his body that helped dull the pain a little bit, but that would soon fade.

"It's going to be alright, Parker. I'm going to get you to a doctor." Raymond hurried to

buckle his seatbelt before starting the engine. The propellers roared to life, kicking up

dust and debris. "Raymond…I'm..I'm..so-…sorry…" Parker whispered.

Raymond glanced worriedly at the brunette, taking note that he was becoming delirious

from the blood loss. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Parker." Raymond mumbled.

"If anything, I should be the one apologizing…"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Parker shifted in bed with a sigh, thankful to feel the comforts of a warm bed.

There were so many things he took for granted…

"How are you holding up?" Raymond murmured gently as he brushed Parker's hair

comfortingly. "Better, thanks." Parker smiled up at the redhead.

Two nights ago, Raymond had managed to land the helicopter on top of a hospital

somewhere in Malta. The poor redhead had become frantic as he pleaded with the doctors

and nurses to help the half awake man in the back seat. Parker felt bad for making

Raymond so worried, but the situation was what it was.

The Italian was just thankful to be alive, comfortable and lying next to this beautiful

man beside him. Raymond kissed Parker as he cupped his cheek.

"Ray…" Parker purred as he ran his fingers in Raymond's hair. "We shouldn't, your

leg.." Raymond murmured as a blush crossed his face. "We can make it work." Parker

winked at his lover. Raymond chuckled at the mans horniness. "Alright, if you insist."

Raymond removed his boxers and helped Parker slip out of his, being careful when they

reached his calves to avoid the gunshot wound.

"We can't do anything that would further injure your leg." Raymond stated simply.

Parker looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully as he thought of all the possible positions…

The Italian scooted down until he laid on his back, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Stand over me, on all fours." He winked at redhead.

Raymond did as he was told, curious as to what the brunette had in store.

Parker gently pressed a hand on the back of Raymond's head, guiding him down towards

his cock. Raymond smirked and took the length into his mouth without another word.

Parker licked his lips before gripping onto Raymond's hips as he took his member into

his mouth and began to suck on him. Raymond gasped in surprise when Parker suddenly

wrapped his soft lips around him, his beard lightly tickling him as well.

Parker quickened his pace in licking and sucking on Raymond's cock, using one hand to

rub his balls sensually. Raymond moaned loudly around Parker's member, causing

vibrations from his throat to resonate along the sensitive flesh. Parker groaned as

Raymond made those lovely sounds, trying his hardest to not buck into Raymond's

mouth in this awkward position. Raymond, on the other hand, willingly bucked back into

Parker's mouth in reaction to the action paid to his libido so selflessly.

Parker then moved his hand to pinch and pull on one of Raymond's pink nipples, causing

the man to shiver. Parker could feel the goosebumps spreading along Raymond's soft

skin, delighted to have caused such a reaction.

"Mmmph..mmm…nngh!..mmm.!" Raymond whimpered and moaned as he began to

reach climax, bucking into Parker's mouth and bobbing his head along Parker's shaft at

the same time. Parker smirked and bobbed his head along Raymond's cock, scraping his

teeth along the length teasingly. "Mmm…mmgh!" Parker grunted as he received his

orgasm and his body tightened as his seed was released into Raymond's mouth.

The Italian sighed after letting his lover's member slip from between his lips, swallowing

the man's essence. Raymond struggled to sit upright, his body shivering.

Parker wrapped his arms around the lean man, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck.

"That was…different." Raymond chuckled tiredly as he leaned back against Parker,

entwining their hands together. Parker nibbled on Raymond's ear gently, causing the

other man to chuckle and shiver in response. "I love you, Ray…I never got to say that

before now." Parker murmured in the redhead's ear. Raymond blushed and smiled

lightly, hugging the arms that held him in a hug. "I love you too, Parker…" Raymond

murmured bashfully, finding it hard to face the man while saying it.

Parker laid back on the bed and cuddled with Raymond, breathing in the scent they now

shared. This moment was just perfect. It felt so peaceful and he was so happy…

Parker yawned and gave Raymond one more kiss on the forehead before falling asleep.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

The next morning, Parker woke up in the hotel room alone.

Raymond was gone, but the pillow still smelled of him. It wasn't a dream…

But why would the man just disappear like that?

Parker rolled over in bed, finding a piece of paper on the nightstand. He sat up in bed and

picked it up, almost too afraid to read it.

'_Parker, I'm so sorry, but I can't stay. There have been quite a few changes this past _

_year, things that I cannot tell you. But there is one thing I can tell you…_

_I love you. I'll always love you, and I'll always been watching over you. So, please, take _

_care of yourself-for me. I don't know what the future holds, I don't know what will be _

_asked of me, but just know that I have good reasons for doing all this. _

_I hope one day I can be rid of it all and spend my life with you._

_I want that for us someday, I really do. _

_Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine._

_Be sure to take your medication, focus on getting better!_

_I'll miss you…_

_Love always, Ray.'_

Parker re-read the letter over and over again, until the tears made it impossible for him to

see the words. "Heh, went to hell and back and I all got was this hole in my leg.." he gave

a slight chuckle, sniffing hard. _'Don't worry, Ray, I won't be too hard on myself…'_

Parker sighed as he stared out the window at the gorgeous blue ocean on the beach.

He had hoped that he and Raymond could've gone out there today, maybe have a picnic.

The redhead may be gone, but the Italian had a sneaking suspicion that he would see

His beloved cadet again, one day…

'_I'll be here, waiting for you.'_

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Gaaah…what have I done? I wrote another dramatic story, dammit!

I have been wanting to avoid writing drama/angst laced stories, but I guess it's inevitable

if I write a story or two every once in a rare while. I really wanted to write a story that

showed what 'might' have happened when Parker and Raymond escaped The Queen

Zenobia together, I felt that it was too vague. I'm a bit disappointed by my lack of

describing the scenery, it feels more like a script than a story…

But, maybe this story will grow on me like the others do.

I've learned that once you make something, whether it's a story or an art project, it's

never the way you thought it would be when you first start out or finish it. It takes time

for it to sink in and then you start to appreciate what you've created.

I wonder if that's true for all writers..?

At any rate, this is the first Zenobia-related fic I've written, maybe I'll write more

Zenobia stories in the future and it'll improve in detail over time.

But for the most part, I seem to be comfortable with Parker and Raymond working

together at the FBC. I'm also working on a new KeithxQuint story as well, I'll write it

and post it sometime a little bit later in the weeks, I always tire myself out after writing a

story and need time to recharge my batteries before I attempt to write another.

The more I play Revelations, the more I realize how subtly Capcom pairs Parker and

Raymond together, it's almost painfully obvious!

I hope you all enjoyed this story, see you next time!

Lin


End file.
